


Tight-lipped

by nekoirma



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoirma/pseuds/nekoirma
Summary: Shinji has a hard time concentrating on his work.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Hirako Shinji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Tight-lipped

To the others it was a day like any other, save for Captain Hirako who, seated comfortably behind his desk, was actually working on his piles of paperwork for once. It was usually his dark-haired lieutenant that had to force him to do so, or begrudgingly do all the work himself as the blond captain laid incapacitated from the booze on the office floor.

Another oddity was that, throughout the entire day, there was no sight of the lieutenant in Captain Hirako’s office. Despite their antagonistic relationship, the two were always seen next to each other as if glued. Obviously, everybody took it as the usual captain-lieutenant dynamic, but also with a side of, ah, surely, lieutenant Aizen was making sure the captain actually did his job.

Captain Hirako was a man many respected, despite his occasional laziness, rather loose attitude and quirkiness, and the members of his squad had to admit there was a certain charm to him which gave the Fifth Squad a strong sense of camaraderie. In a way, Captain Hirako Shinji was both the perfect captain, but also a man who’d never seem fit to be one at first glance. Especially when it came to the boring aspects of the job, like official meetings and his greatest enemy – paperwork.

And yet here he was. Quietly, no alcohol in sight, or even music on, shifting through paperwork with an almost bored look. The few who passed through his office commented on the rarity of said occasion, particularly Rose, who twirled melodramatically, exclaiming that the end times are nigh.

But in reality, Shinji couldn’t give a rat’s ass about the paperwork, about the visitors, about the entirety of Seiretei. None of the papers in front of him were actually filled or signed, nor was he at all bored. He could barely hold his composure with Aizen’s lips all over his dick, sucking out whatever concentration he had left for the papers in front of him.

It started like their usual spat. Aizen calmly chastising the blond for disregarding his responsibilities and acting immature. Shinji scoffing and denying any wrongdoing, ignoring whatever words Aizen had for him. It also escalated like all their other arguments did. Shinji bet that if he had the right motivation to do it, all the mounds of overdue paperwork would be magically finished in a day. Aizen responding with a look of disdain, replying that he’d sooner see Kyouraku Shunsui quit women _and_ alcohol than Shinji actually finishing them. Then the already heavy tension between the two flared up when Shinji, grinning mockingly, announced that he bet he’d do it even if someone was sucking his dick at the same time.

Aizen didn’t reply for a moment, seemingly taken aback by the crass choice of words, which made Shinji’s grin widen. He knew Aizen wasn’t as innocent as he seemed, but he was straight-laced and prudish where it counted. And most of all, it felt like a triumph to shut the opinionated lieutenant for once.

But of course, Aizen eventually responded. The asshole always had something to say back to him. What shocked Shinji however, was Aizen’s casual “Shall we put it to test then?”

And then and there the tension reached its resolution, the two men shaking hands on yet another foolish competition. Aizen also managed to make the older man to agree that if he failed to maintain his focus on his work during his service, he’d agree to let Aizen take anything he wanted from his captain’s room.

What a creep, Shinji thought to himself, denying the overwhelming thrill he felt at the possibility of Aizen getting off of him.

And there he was himself, absolutely getting off on the swift yet graceful way the other man sucked him off. Aizen was strategically sitting on his knees under Shinji’s desk, glasses neatly tucked in the folds of his uniform, bobbing his head vigorously over the older man’s length. The desk was spacious enough to fit the lieutenant’s crouched form comfortably and fully covering his presence on three of its sides. With the addition of Aizen’s impeccable control over his reiatsu, he stayed hidden from any visitor or passer-by.

Although, he was doing his best to focus on the words in front of him, it seemed like Shinji had lost the ability to read for none of the writing seemed to make sense in the mush that was his brain. Under his deft poker face, he kept getting distracted either by the heavenly sensation of being inside of his lieutenant’s mouth or imagining the face of the man beneath him, frustratingly covered by the top of his desk.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he kept asking himself _how the fuck is Sousuke so good at this_ , for even he, with all his experience in everything sexual, could barely keep up with the fervent pace of his lieutenant. He always regarded Aizen’s full, sensual lips perfectly suited to be wrapped around a dick (preferably his own, obviously), but Aizen actually seeming to have the experience of doing it was a surprise of its own.

He wondered how the fuck could Aizen’s jaw not get tired of moving all over his length for so long, but he figured that Aizen was just as stubborn as he was in keeping this charade for as long as he could. He shuddered slightly when Aizen jerked forward, taking in more than one’s gag reflex should normally allow. Amidst the overwhelming bliss of Aizen’s throat wrapping itself around him, Shinji noted to look into his lieutenant secret prowess at such things.

He had to know what more could Aizen offer (Of course, purely as further proof that his innocent doe-eyed self is merely an act).

Finally realizing that Shinji is a tough nut to crack, the brunet suddenly changed his approach, slowing down his pace, circling around his dick with long, languid strokes with his tongue. The slow, yet tantalizing pace drove Shinji insane, all on edge as the cold air made him desperate for the return of the other’s mouth.

Before he could adjust to the change, however, Shinji was brought back to reality by the sound of footsteps approaching his office. Since his office was located at the very end of a less used hallway, he had little doubt they were headed elsewhere.

He felt Aizen’s lips curl into a devious smirk as he returned back to his motions, now much quieter, and much more subtle. 

Shinji saw a familiar face peek through the door of his office: Kyoraku Shunsui, captain of the Eight Division. Without any warning or greeting, the bearded man cheerily stepped into the office. He abruptly stopped right after entering, looking around with a confused expression.

“Oh? I don’t see Sousuke-kun around. How odd to see you in the office without him,” he mused, resuming his walk towards the other captain’s desk.

“Oh, yeah? Well, I’m sorry ta’ tell ya this, but Sousuke’s out on an’ errand,” the blond replied, doing his best to look as bored as possible and definitely not losing his mind as Aizen softly traced the underside of his cock with his tongue.

“Hmm, s‘that so,” hummed Kyoraku, leaning onto the desk with one hand.

Panic built up in Shinji’s gut, for this was the closest anyone had gotten to his desk during his bet with Aizen, and at that distance even Aizen’s skillful presence concealment might not be enough to fool the other man.

But seeing Kyoraku’s lax, potentially drunk expression put him slightly at ease. It was fine. As long as Shinji kept his poker face, he shouldn’t arise any suspicion in the man before him, and with the workday being almost over, victory would soon be his.

“So,” he spoke up, hoping to speed up things, “what brings ya here?”

Kyoraku looked inquisitively before remembering with a loud “oh” and a giddy laugh what he came there for. Thank the Soul King, Shinji thought, he was definitely wasted.

He stifled a moan as Aizen decided it was the perfect time to take him fully into his throat and suck the living daylights out of him. He lowered his hand under the desk to flip Aizen off.

“Rigghttt, riiight,” Kyouraku said cheerily, “Old man Yama told me to pass you this thing,” he stopped to rummage through the folds of his shihakusho, “Huuuuh, now where did I put it?”

Kyouraku seemed genuinely at loss on where he put the item, making Shinji sigh in exasperation, as it dawned on him just how drunk Kyoraku actually was. He cursed his luck, knowing this would take way longer than it should, which Shinji definitely couldn’t afford with Aizen deciding to tease the sensitive skin around his piercings with harsh strokes of his tongue and light nibbling. The fucking madman decided to go all-out on his attack on Shinji’s dick, taking advantage of the visitor’s presence. Shinji swore he’d later fuck the man to death.

After what felt like an eternity, Kyouraku finally seemed to have found what he was looking for, dragging out a tiny box from inside his left sleeve. The box had no remarkable features about it, leaving Shinji only to guess what was inside it.

“This contains a set of reiatsu enhancing pills developed by the Twelfth,” he explained, “It’s been obviously tested and safe to use, but all captains have been issued to take it, to see how it reacts to massive amounts of reiatsu. So far it did nothing for me, but who knows what’ll happen to you though,” he paused to look at the ceiling, then returned his gaze to the other captain, and leaned in with a conspiratory smirk, “Makes you wish it enhanced something else, eh?”

“Oh, shut up, Shunsui,” Shinji grinned, “like I’d need any enhancement.”

“Haha, how confident. Good for you then!” the other man grinned, retrieving his hand off the desk and turning towards the exit. “That’s it for now though, see you around, Shinji!”

“Yeah, see ya,” Shinji replied, relieved that his ordeal is finally, _finally_ over. He felt Aizen’s puff of disappointment at the uneventful outcome. Shinji thought the fucker should just be grateful they didn’t get found out, lest a scandal broke out.

Before he stepped away too far, however, Kyoraku turned around in a quick motion and approached the desk again.

“Say, before I go,” he looked a bewildered Shinji right in the eyes as he kicked the front of the desk, eliciting a surprised yelp from underneath it. “I know your lieutenant is a very talented young man, but I’d be more careful if I were you.”

Kyoraku smiled once more and after lazily waving the blond goodbye, left the office.

Shinji laid motionless in his chair, shocked at them being discovered and spent from his impromptu orgasm at having had Aizen’s teeth pull on his piercing right when the other captain struck the desk behind him.

He did gather enough energy to back away from the desk, letting his lieutenant crawl out from under it, choking on his seed. He watched Aizen regain himself as he fetched a handkerchief to wipe off the semen on his chin. Shinji would have liked him to leave it there a bit to admire it stain the beautiful curve of Aizen’s lips, but the panicked thump of his heart reminded him that there were more urgent matters at hand.

“I’d say this…doesn’t count,” Aizen spoke up first, face pristine and unperturbed as if he hadn’t just been choking on Shinji’s cum.

“Yeah,” mumbled Shinji with unsteady breaths, “Shit… Guess now we gotta’ go buy some alcohol to bribe him…”

Just thinking about dealing with that mess gave Shinji a headache.

“Altough I doubt Kyouraku-taichou would spread rumors,” Aizen mused, “I’ll have to agree. We better make sure his lips stay shut tight, don’t we, Hirako-taichou?” he said with his trademark fake smile.

“Yeah,” Shinji agreed, “At least tighter than yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am in Bleach hell.


End file.
